


The Virgin

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Breeding, Human Trafficking, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mating Bond, Organized Crime, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last criminal organisation stands, and those who know about it strive to take it down. </p><p>Fili, a rich heir, is asked to pose as a buyer, just to get more leads to the ongoing investigation... And everything goes according to plan until he gazed into two almost black eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin

“So you want an omega?” Smaug grinned at him. “Quite a surprising idea, your family rarely buys omegas.” The dangerous man mused with a cruel smile.

Fili knew how to play his role well. He had to convince him he was just yet another bored playboy who needed a new illegal toy. And get enough evidence to pull Smaug’s criminal organisation down to hell.

“It’s not about the buying...” Fili could easily pretend to be confident.

“It’s all about the unlimited use.” He added sipping on his drink. The nightclub Smaug set up was really something, posh, elegant, filled with the most attractive bodies and best music. They were sitting behind a glass wall, shielding them partially from the music and giving a lot of privacy Smaug needed to do business.

“So tell me... what are you dreaming of?” Smaug finished his drink and ordered another round.

“I want a virgin.” Fili made his one real demand. A demand so hard to fulfil that no other dealer would fall for it. Most omegas now were liberated, and bonded, every young omega claimed as soon as he came of age. But there was an unsaid rule that a claimed omega could not be touched by anyone else. The alphas were the pillar of the society, but they needed the population to grow. After the huge liberation waves, omega had lots of rights now, they could vote, they could work, they could run businesses. Finding a virgin omega was like looking for a needle in a haystack. All families tried to arrange good marriages even before the first heats.

“Now... I knew you Durins had class, but that demand... well it’s not going to be easy.” Smaug laughed.

“Are you saying it’s impossible?” Fili taunted him with all the skill he inherited from his father.

“Nothing is impossible.” Smaug just drank another shot. “Any other wish on the wish list?” He had an evil spark in his eyes.

“I’ve always like my omega dark.” Fili added. “But in reality... it doesn’t really matter much, I can dye the hair later...”

“Very well my friend... I’ll get you a prime prize... I’ll call you as soon as the shipment comes in.” Smaug held his arm. “But remember this kind of merchandise needs special care... and special living conditions.”

“I’ve got everything arranged. Just let me know when, and I’ll order the bank transfer.” Fili assured him calmly.

“It’s nice doing business with you. I can assure you, you will get a product beyond any other.” Smaug left the room just to join the wild crowd on the dance floor.

Fili left the room with a smile, one more nail to Smaug’s coffin has just been pinned.

\-------

“The recording will not be enough.” Dwalin, the commissioner in charge of the investigation noticed. The investigation into Smaug had many layers, and omega trafficking was the main lead now. There would be more progress if they had more men on the team, but old wise Balin, the National Prosecutor, decided a small but trustworthy crew was better than engaging the whole task force with hundreds of potential leaks.

“He’s going to call me soon, to arrange the bank transfer and delivery.” Fili told him.

“The money is already waiting, once it lands in his bank accounts, I’m going to trace him.” Nori, their main technician was very dedicated to the cause. It was funny that an omega was going to bring Smaug down, but deep inside Nori prayed to find his younger omega brother who went missing in infancy.

“Once you get the omega... we’re going to have to interrogate him.” Balin told Fili firmly. “Make sure he is unharmed.”

“I’m going to protect him.” Fili assured them.

“We’re going to take him down once we have enough proof.” Dwalin hissed with determination.

“Thank you for helping us...” Balin told Fili gently embracing him.

“We have to make it stop.” Fili nodded remembering all the brutal stories. “There is no place for illegal trafficking and slavery in our world.”

“Indeed, there is not.” Nori grunted and continued tapping codes into the computer.

\-----

When the phone call was made that the package was ready for delivery, Nori swiftly did a traced bank transfer. And Fili drove to pick up the package in the middle of the night.

He met Smaug in a warehouse near the docks.

“My men have confirmed that the bank transfer arrived. It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Smaug shook his hand meanwhile one of his men packed the parcel into the back of Fili’s car.

“Is he okay?” Fili was worried.

“Heavily sedated, but don’t worry this particular drugs has no side effects. Keep him hidden, he should wake up within twelve hours.” Smaug told him his last advice and drove off, not aware he was being tracked by a SWAP team.

Fili walked back to the car on shacking legs, he gazed on the back seat, but he could only see the contours of a person wrapped in a blanket.

\------

According to Dwalin’s instructions he rented a small house, later he secured it. The doors had triple locks, the windows had bars, and most importantly no neighbours. The whole area secluded. It was the perfect place to keep the omega safe form Smaug’s henchmen.

He gently lifted the omega from the car and carried him inside into a cosy bedroom.

“I got the package.” He texted Dwalin and began preparing some dinner, he could bet on his life the sleeping omega would be hungry after awaking.

\------

As he came into the bedroom with a tray of delicious smelling food, he realised the omega was no on the bed anymore. Fili gently placed the tray on the table, and decided to look around. When he closed the door he noticed a figure crunched in the dark corner behind the door.

He froze, not wanting to scare the omega, but the sight he saw made him realise this task would be way more difficult.

The omega was simply stunning, long curly dark hair. Beautiful dark complexion. But the real catch were the stunning black eyes. He had a gorgeous face, thin arched eyebrows perfectly fitting his perfectly shaped face. He was the most beautiful omega Fili had ever seen.

Those scorching eyes were watching his every move, he could see the tiny nose cringe in taking his scent. He was curious if those pupils were dilated, but the omega’s were so dark that he couldn’t tell.

“Are you hungry?” He asked the omega, but saw incomprehension in those beautiful eyes.

“Are you hungry?” He tried in Silvan. But again no recognition on the side of the omega. Fili’s mind was lost, those were the two most common languages in the whole world.

“Are you hungry?” He tried in seven more languages, his education really thorough. And finally a shy nod. Sindarin. A rare language spoken by few people now, more like an academic language. Teaching the omega a rare language would mean isolating even more, forcing to rely on the buyer solely.

Fili gently pointed to the tray, at first the omega seemed too shy to react, but after judging him carefully he swiftly reached for the food. Standing up Fili could see just how slim and emaciated he was. As the omega passed him to reach to the food, Fili felt an aroma unlike any before. A gentle breeze of sun, flowers and jasmine. His whole being intook the smell greedily and something in his stirred. Taking care of this omega even for a short time would be difficult. Especially if the alpha in him would stir.

The smell was so tempting, so alluring like none other before.

\------

Kili awoke with a huge headache, but he was warned about it. The only side effect of the sleeping drug while in transport. Gazing around the nice and comfortable room, he was surprised. He was warned he might end up in a dungeon, in some kind of bare confinement. But this was nice. There was a comfortable bed, a bathroom, everything like in a normal home, places he saw in photos and films. Being raised in the facility he never had a home. He never had a real bed. He knew about these things from his education. Those were the many things he was shown, next to horrible dungeons and prisons.

He drank some water from the tap in the bathroom, used the toilet and chose the best spot to await his fate. Keeping his fingers crossed. Maybe it was someone young and handsome and nice. Maybe he was lucky as always and this person might be the right alpha for him. Maybe everything was going to be fine... The opening door stopped his mantra of good wishes. Only to flood his senses with two distinctive smells, both so desirable that Kili’s breath stopped. One of food. But not food like they were given, tasteless and disgusting nutrition supplement, but real food. Or at least he thought it smelled like real food, from pills and pictures. In his life there had never been an equally alluring smell. More hidden, underlying. It was something he could no name or define. But it made him jiggery and wet inside. It made him want to strip off his clothes lay down on the bed and just breed.

The alpha tried to talk to him, and seemed really puzzled, but Kili simply did not understand. He saw the frustration on the alpha’s face, and using his time he analysed the alpha.

He was young and beautiful. So beautiful that Kili could not believe it. No film or picture ever prepared him to see two deep blue eyes under a golden fringe. No film prepared him for the smell ruling all his senses, and the sight was so alluring he couldn’t believe his luck. This was a prime alpha, a beautiful alpha.

“Are you hungry?” When the words reached him he was stunned. The alpha knew his language, and Kili could feel the luck on his side again.

He slowly nodded showing he understood, and as a reward he saw the most stunning smile ever. The blond was really something.

Kili swiftly walked to the tray and inhaled the divine smell. He sat down and looked puzzled at the food. All his life it was colourless and tasteless gluey stuff, but this was just stunning.

“What is this?” He asked slowly looking at the food, unsure how to eat it and what to expect.

The alpha took the second chair and sat opposite him.

“Risotto with Portobello mushrooms.” Fili replied calmly not sure he translated the name right.

Kili gently took the fork and hesitantly put a bit of food.

As the fork touched his lips he could feel the blazing eyes on the alpha on him, but the moment he felt the food in his mouth he was stunned to feel the real taste. He heard about food, he heard about sex. Their books and instructions films kept repeating that satisfying a good alpha might mean a great life, full of tastes and pleasure. Full of love. If food tasted this good, he wondered how much better sex was.

“Do you like it?” The alpha’s pure Sindarin made the omega look up to him.

Kili suddenly felt his throat go dry. Sex with this alpha. And he felt himself shiver just with the idea.

“It’s very good.” He replied slowly.

“Then eat up.” The alpha smiled and pushed the plate in his direction.

“Thank you!” Kili smiled and quickly began eating. As he was beginning to feel full he pushed the plate away and gazed at the alpha. He wondered what would happen next, but when he inhaled the tempting smell, the scent of the alpha, he just dreamt of one thing.

“If you’d like, you can take a shower.” The alpha told him.

Kili just sat there and kept wondering, what this alpha wanted from him and how to satisfy him. To get more good meals, to sleep in that safe bed every night. He could see the way those eyes were following his every move, he saw the sparks, but for some reason the alpha was giving him space. Giving him a choice. All the stories he heard were always about alphas dominating, demanding and taking. This was something he knew nothing about.

Food, good sex and safety. That’s what he needed to assure himself. Bonding an alpha by sex would mean safety. A good kind alpha might mean many years of safety.

It was now or never. So Kili being his normal risky adventurous self, just dropped his clothes to the floor.

“Do you think I’m dirty?” Kili twirled around letting the alpha get a closer look. This was his best bet. He could see the alpha eyes go wide with surprise, he could see the subtle movement of his nose as he in taking the now much stronger scent. Kili knew the heat was coming, and the first tones of it were already on his skin.

A low growl assured him the alpha smelt it too. He wasn’t surprised when those hands gently touched him, but what surprised him was the feeling. The scent engulfing him, the tender fingers roaming his body.

Kili yelped when those arms embraced him completely, and tender lips went down his neck in taking the smell even deeper.

“You smell of beautifully...” The alpha gasped licking his neck tenderly.

Fili could feel the omega shiver, his dark eyes were wide and thrilled, his breathing laboured. As his hands were roaming his beautiful body, Fili was positive the omega was aroused himself. His cock beautifully perked, his whole body a masterpiece. Starting from the delicate skin, beautiful dark hairs covering his most intimate parts, to the long beautiful fingers now roaming Fili’s body with curiosity.

Fili had no doubt that what he was doing was wrong, but inside he could feel a deep need to do it. He wanted this omega beyond anyone else. The smell was driving him insane, all his instincts demanding he breed the omega during heat. To make him heavy with his seed. To claim him forever.

There was a moment when he doubted this was a virgin, up till the time his cock touched the hidden barrier. He mused about the fact that he could have any omega in the world, but he wanted this one more than any others, and as the omega winced in pain taking the cock deep within his body, Fili could not stop licking and nibbling his neck.

“I’m sorry it hurts...” He told the omega gently kissing off the tears of pain.

“It was inevitable...” The omega tried to forget the pain, but the huge cock now inside him did not let him forget about it.

Fili gently lifted himself on his forearms and gently pushed against the omega. He saw those eyes go wide with surprises.

“Did you like that?” He asked tenderly.

“Very much so...” The omega admitted and made a move himself to grind against the alpha. A huge bright smile lightened his face. “More please?” Kili rasped desperate to get more.

“You’re unbelievable...” Fili smiled and kissed him for the first time, gently licking his lower lip, just to push deeper into his body and push his tongue into his mouth. The omega yelped stunned with the sensation, and those delightful sounds he was making were driving Fili insane.

Kili loved the food, but this was like flying. His whole body tingled with excitement and expectations. The cock drilling him was sending shivers with every single move inside, he had no idea what to do with his hands, so he just roamed the alpha’s body. His legs seemed too long so he just wrapped them around to get him closer. It was the best thing in the whole world, to feel the alpha take him, to feel the heat strike when the cock was deep inside him. It wasn’t painful at all, normally the heats drove any omega insane, but now as he was being claimed and he felt the temperature rise, it was bliss, the extra tension adding to the pleasure.

“You so unbelievable...” The alpha rasped against his neck, licking him frantically, sucking his skin gently. The wave of pleasure was slowly reaching a limit, and as Kili lost all control and consciousness he felt a pain in his neck.

Slowly as his brain began working again, he realised one crucial thing. The pain in his neck, now gently being licked by the alpha could mean only one thing. The alpha mated him. With that last thought he drifted away just to rest in the warm arms of his alpha.

\-----

Kili next weeks were bliss. Complete total bliss. He had to face many news things he had no idea about.

Food and cooking for instance. He had no idea food could be made. That from simple products you could make a feast, and each time the alpha cooked he was amazed with the magic of what was created by the alpha’s talented fingers. He had no idea food came in so many flavours and tastes, that it could be a plant or a dead animal, of a fish. The alpha seemed to love showing him, and time spent in the kitchen rose to their daily ritual.

He loved the sex, the sheer feeling of holding the alpha. The feeling of him claiming him time after time with insistence and emotion. Ever since the alpha mated him the first day, their bond was growing like crazy. Kili trusted him like on one else ever before, he felt completely safe, and the feeling of those arms around him gave him unbelievable strength.

He loved the sea, the small house on the cliff. He loved the beach, and despite his initial fear of the vast water, he quickly learned how to swim. The alpha always patient with him, showing love and support. Teaching him many skills and telling him about many things. He loved the long walks along the beach, holding hands and kissing tenderly. His life changed from being locked in, to a life beyond his imagination. Beyond what he thought possible.

When Fili realised their names rhymed he had the biggest laughing fit of his life. This omega was beyond any other. Witty, charming and smart. So eager to learn everything about everything in the world. Eager in tasting new food, eager in trying new things in sex, eager to learn how to paint, swim or drive a car. There was so much enthusiasm and adventure seeking in those eyes, that after a while Fili realised why Smaug sent him this particular omega. Kili if he hadn’t liked him, would rebel like no other. He was smart enough to run way, and cause lots of trouble. But he did not mind that at all, everything about him was fascinating.

So when after almost three months at their refugee, the omega gently placed his hand on his belly, Fili knew what his instincts have been telling him all along. This was his omega in every sense of the word. And now he was carrying their first pup. Because Fili had no doubt they would have many children later on as well.

He wanted to take Kili to his huge home, to show him the world, to give him a taste of more types of food. To give him a real taste of life. And as soon as Dwalin would show up after closing the case, that was what he had planned out.

\-----

“Nice house!” Dwalin’s strong voice greeted Fili and Kili from the doorstep of their house.

“Dwalin!” Fili rushed to hug him, but Kili seemed hesitant and stood in the distance.

“So the case is over?” Fili demanded.

“We got him.” Dwalin confirmed. “You can come home now, and I’ll take the omega to other saved during the raid.”

“I have other plans.” Fili gently embraced the now shacking omega.

“For fuck’s sake!” Dwalin hissed realising what happened in the mean time.

\------

Thorin was pissed as hell, not only did Dwalin talk his heir to take part in this crazy investigation, but also he got mated to some anonymous unimportant omega. Thorin spent months on planning the perfect marriage for Fili, and now everything went to hell. And the news that his mated omega was already pregnant was another bitter pill to swallow.

He was glad Smaug was gone and a few bad secrets with him, fortunately the old wyrm went down with the fort and died during the police ambush.

After hundreds of interviews, analysing all the evidence and storming all Smaug’s enterprises. Smaug himself died before answering the million questions the investigators had, but they also liberated nearly three thousand omegas, and caught several hundred henchmen. Taking down such a huge criminal organisation, trafficking omegas, drugs and illegal guns, brought huge media interest. And soon the investigators had to shield the rescued omegas from the public. Most were too traumatized to lead normal lives. Fearful, raised in seclusion and in strange conditions.

After a while Thorin realised that Fili was actually really lucky, his omega was smart and learnt fast. Soon he managed to admit that he actually had some sympathy for the energetic wild omega. He breathed in freely after the DNA tests came in, confirming that none of the omegas was related to him.  So his worst nightmares were untrue. And as he watched the happy couple talk tenderly of the child that was to be born soon, Thorin had to admit it, Fili was really lucky.

 


End file.
